The Demon Hunters: Descendant of the Dark Nephilim
by Azure Arpeggio
Summary: 17 years passed since the demons has defeated by one group called Demon Hunters. But then new enemies has shown their existence and called themselves Dark Nephilims & Dark Elves. What would happened if Elgang & last Demon Hunters can't save the Elrios? Is there anyone want to save their homeland? "On Hold"
1. Signup Sheet

**Nephy: Sorry to take so long for appeared again. Well, this is the sequel of The Demon Hunters, Descendant of the Dark Nephilim. Aaaand... I'll take 22 OCs (including mine) in ONE STORY! Ahem, get it buddy, I can even handle these OCs, as long as I have my sanity. This is the signup sheet and the example.**

Name: Sebastian Kusanagi

Nickname: Bastian

Race: Nephilim (he's in good side)

Current Class: Devilish Eradicator.

Age: 17 (using his base class's age)

Weapons (If you have more than one): Dusk Rebellion, Azure Rose & Scarlet Rose.

Appearance: Wears blue vest and dark purple furry cape, crossed belt on his waist, necklace with his family's crest and black jeans. Blue purple long spiky hair and blue eyes with Psi sign at his right eye. (Must be the current class's appearance) 

Skills:

Active.

Crimson Stinger: stabbing his enemies with ultrasonic speed.

Dark Streak: slashing his enemies ahead with dark power.

Shadow Rainstorm: firing his Azure Rose & Scarlet Rose fast from the sky.

Special Active.

Electro Shot: firing dark blue lightning from his guns. Cause petrify and stun.

Twilight Hacker: using his scythe to stab his enemies, and drain their lives for filling his Mana.

Dusk Tremor: using his axe to throw up his enemy to the air, causing stun.

Dusk Reverse Stab: dashing toward his enemy's back and stab his Dusk Rebellion with shadow power.

Shadow Shower: downpour the shadow bullets to several area.

Hyperactive.

Raging Phantom: concentrate the shadow energy onto his right hand, and create a massive claw, tearing his enemies forcefully.

Special Ability:

Trigger Heart: causing turn whole dimension to cloudy, change his hair to white and red eyes.

Combat Technique:

Just like Dante from Devil May Cry, he using single sword for close range attack, and using Azure Rose & Scarlet Rose for long/medium range attack.

Personality:

More like his father, he's a kind boy whose take care for his friends and family, sometimes overprotective toward his twin sister Kyrie, and sometimes can be a cold blooded killer when one of his friends and his sister get hurt by enemies.

**Oh, you can submit your one or two OC at once. It's up to you. Well, submit it now in Review, because the space is bigger than last time.**

-20 MORE-


	2. A New Generation

Author's note: Well, this is it, the prologue for these story is start now.

Elsword doesn't owned by Nephilim's Heartbeat.

XwX

17 years later...

At Empire of Shadow's Palace...

"Dad, thanks for the sword." A blue-purple haired boy walked outside. "You're welcome Bastian." A certain Phantasm Emperor sitting at the living couch in the palace, reading the History of the Nephilim. "Jun, have some free time today?" a certain Delusion Empress walked toward her husband. "Yeah, not 'some', but 'many'. No meetings today so, what do you want Aoi?" Jun looked at his wife. "Well, need I say more?" Aoi crossed her arms on her chest, while Jun sighed. "Give me a break dear." Then Aoi sat at Jun's lap, and leaned her head at his chest. He's just smiled and close his book, then cuddling her like his child.

OwO

At Demon Hunters Residence...

"Sorry I'm late!" Bastian entered the building and saw several members are gathered. "What makes you so long?" a red haired girl crossed her legs and stared at Bastian intensely. "Sorry, I just take a nap for a while until I remember this is our meeting here." He rub his hair. "I can't believe Devil Crown Prince is heavy sleep type guy." A boy placed his hand at back of his head, and leaned at the couch. "I hope you didn't tear Miss Rexillion's dress again, Trident." Bastian looked at Trident, while the red haired girl just blushed. "Like you didn't have the same trick." Trident looked back. Bastian just rolled his eyes, until disturbed by blonde haired girl that panted.

"Forgive me, I'm late." The spear maiden immediately sit at the couch, followed by long snow haired girl and ebony-ivory gradation hair boy. "Welcome back, Miss Freeze." Bastian smiled at Angel. "Thanks. And I brought my friend here, his name's Ace." Angel looked at Ace. "Hi!" he greeted them. "Welcome to Demon Hunters Corp." Bastian welcoming him, then a phone ring has heard by them. He just motioned his finger and the phones floated toward him.

"Hello, the Demon Hunters Corp." he answered the caller. 'Excuse me, I'm the Black Crow Mercenaries leader, Raven, also-' "One of the El Search Party member, right?" he cut the caller's word. 'Yes, now I need a favor from you. It's a bit déjà vu but, the Dark Nephilims and Dark Elves has dominate entire Elrios region once again, and looks like we're overwhelmed by them. The sources are in 3 places at Velder, Southern Gate, Palace Entrance, and Commercial Area.' Bastian nodded. "Okay, thanks for the information." Bastian ended the call.

"Well, looks like we have a job." Trident jumped from the couch. "I warn you one thing Mr. Crimson Bringer, do not act pervert when I facing enemies, got that?" Rura, the red haired girl warned Trident. "Don't tear the girl's dress again, or I'm sure I'll kick your pervert ass away from here." Bastian threatened him. "I hope it's not me." Kyrie, the blonde haired spear maiden said. Trident just show his poker face.

OwO

On the way to Velder...

"Damn, I forgot to borrow my dad's tools." Bastian face-palmed. "Just like what your dad's tools?" asked Rura. "Chrono Device, it's the belt with orb and pair of Chrono Watch." Trident shrugged. "Since when did you act like old gramps?" Bastian glared at Trident. "Since 400 years ago." He grimaced. "Hey look, the dark elves has blocked our way." Rura pointed her finger to the way that jammed by bunch of dark elf sentinels. "Hell yeah, now ready to kick some butt!" Trident dashed forward, but soon held by Bastian and Kyrie.

"Shadow Shower!"

"Hail of the Comet!"

Bunch of shadow bullets, with burning soils showered to them. "Damn it, why are you interrupt my fun?" Trident cursed Bastian and Kyrie. "Not so fast pal, not so fast." He grinned. "My turn!" Angel smiled innocently. "Now I have a bad feeling about this." Bastian murmured. "Sweet Abyss." A giant void hole appears and suck all sentinels into it. "Just run for your life!" Trident screamed and running away from the hole. "You just stay away at front of the void idiot!" Rura shouted to him, while the others were just sweat-dropped.

After the void was gone, Trident was about to dash toward the remaining dark elves, but held again by Ace summon the same void hole like Angel. "Why the fate of this world is hate me!?" he cried and slamming his gauntlet to the ground. And... after the second void hole was gone, Trident just have an emo-corner. "Trident, your turn." Bastian ducked at side of Trident nudged his elbow. "Nah... just skip it." He said with shaking voice. "Poor Trident, Rura!" Bastian glanced at Rura. "Got it. Special Phoenix Art: Phoenix Rain!" bunch of blazing arrows raining all remaining dark elves. "Okay, did they use cloning machines for creating these sentinels?" Ace asked to anyone. "Maybe." Bastian sighed.

"Alright, I've done enough for waiting my turn. Where's the cloning machines?" said Trident preparing his gauntlets. "Looks like..." Bastian activating his Trigger Heart, causing the sentinels floated at the sky. "There. You can't destroy it." He pointed at three machines with El cores installed on it. "Wait, one last thing." Bastian looked at his twin sister, Kyrie that also activating her Trigger Heart. Now they hairs were changed to white, like Angel's hair. "You can go ahead." Bastian shook his head gently.

Trident, now his attitude is resemble with Add, tearing all machines with creepy grin, while the others were froze seeing his friend act like a drunk lion were tearing all trees around savanna. "That kid, same as Cross when he's young." Jun stand at middle of them. "D-dad, since when are you here?" Bastian flinched. "Since all of you busy to kick their asses." Cross said to Bastian. "Daddy, you're here too." Rura hugged Cross. "Hoo... so you're already have a daughter from another girl?" Jun glanced and grinned to his best friend. "Of course. Did you think I have a daughter from Angel? Wait, Angel!?" he looked at Angel that waving her hand to Cross. "So you're slowly dating another girl, eh?" dark aura was emitted from behind them. "K-Krista, you didn't understand. I just- AAAAAHHHH!" Cross cried when Krista dragged him to Underworld, for punishment.

"A reunion went suffered." Jun assemble the word for his friend. "Hey, where did your father known my dad?" Rura whispered to Bastian. "Your father was my friend 17 years ago." Jun answered easily. "H-how did you hear my whisper?" Rura shocked at Bastian's father. "Just remember this." Jun exposed his glowing right eye. "That's creepy." She grimaced. Trident, now finished with his work just stood there, seeing Bastian's (also Kyrie's) parent and Rura's parent. "It's just my parent didn't come to see me." He cried slightly.

OwO

Nephy: Finish, for now.

Jun: Hahaha... Cross, just enjoy your punishment on there!

Cross: FUCK YOU JUN!

-8 OCS MORE-


	3. Citadel of Cataclysm

Nephy: Thanks for your OCs participation for my story.

Replies Corner~

xXCode AngelXx.

Jun: Calm down do ya, Cross said he wanna end his relationship with her before separated away 17 years ago.  
Cross: Though I didn't want to, but there's no choice.  
Jun: You still have a feeling to her? I'm afraid Krista will drag you again.  
Cross: -whisper- Be quiet, she's watching me.

Arrow-chan3.

Actually Trident have a parents, but didn't come to see him.

Enjoy the show~

OwO

At Demon Hunters Residence...

Bastian just stand at front of the mansion, wondering if he can expand the space. "Hmmm... my Psychokinetic doesn't work for expanding this mansion. I need the mage for this, but where?" he mumbled. "How about a new mansion?" Kyrie said to her brother. "Hmm... but where's the location for build it?" he crossed his arm. "Only Sander that have is the widest land, though the land's mostly sand everywhere." Rura also standing with them.

"I'm afraid you're wrong." An ebony haired spear maiden walked toward them. "She's right Rura, not only Sander that have a widest area." The Twilight Archenemy said, standing behind them. "Then where is it dad?" Bastian asked to his father. Jun looked at Ara. "It's in Ruben, near the Elgang's mansion." But then Jun felt something odd around Ruben. "I gotta go to Ruben, something's irritating me there." Jun opened the gate to Ruben, and vanished with the Asura.

OwO

1 hour later...

"Tch, those bandits are annoying, especially Banthus." Jun ease his right hand. "You just like an old man." Ara glanced at him. "Though I have two kids in my palace." He muttered. "How is it?" Bastian looked at his dad. No answer except 4 peoples stand at behind them. "We found them get struggled with those bandits, though they're looks strong." Jun looked at those peoples. "We just tired walking to Sander, until we met those jerks blocked our way." The brown haired boy grumbled. "I can't stand any longer." The dark blue haired girl whined and passed out. "H-hey, Azure are you okay?" the boy hold Azure's body. "I'm okay Chrome, I just feels tired too." The brown haired boy named Chrome sighed in relief. "Follow me." Bastian lead Chrome to the mansion.

"How about you two?" Jun looked at the rest. "We're okay. We just meet Miss Ara and she gladly led us to here." The dark haired boy thanked to Ara. "Don't mention it. Oh, I must return back to the others before Add will mad at me." Ara walked away from Jun. "Since when she afraid from Add?" Jun mumbled. "Oh yeah, how about that girl Bastian? Is she okay?" he glanced at his son. "She's okay." Bastian answered shortly.

"Yo, what's your name?" Trident asked to dark haired boy. "Uh, me? Well, my name's Daisuke, this is my friend Yumeno." He introduce himself and the girl with same hair with Daisuke. "Wow, dude are you twins?" Ace looked at them both. "Oh, we're not twins." Answered Yumeno to Ace. "So, why your hair was same? Even I and Kyrie were different, although we're twins." Bastian darted his eyes at those couples. "Maybe it's look like the Asian people. Their hair was dyed black, right?" they nodded. "Asian people? Did they were from Sander?" Trident innocently asked to anyone. "Maybe you should go to garage. I'm afraid there's something error with your brain."

Then suddenly a massive horde of dark elves and dark Nephilims were ambushing the mansion. "Damn it, that's sudden ambush." Jun dashed toward the horde with dusk blue aura emitted alongside his body. "Dusk Apocalypse!" 4 huge sized shadow ball created and downpour it onto the horde. "All of you, attack them!" he commanded. Everyone except Bastian and Kyrie dashed toward them. "Bastian, Kyrie, call Damocles and Prometheus..." he whispered to his kids. Bastian and Kyrie nodded.

In short time, Jun's servants come. "Is there I can do Master?" a black haired butler bowed his head. "Prepare our most ultimate weapon, Citadel of Cataclysm." He commanded. "Yes Master." Instantly his chains that entangling his hands glowed and massive floating castle appeared above the mansion. Accidentally the Diabolic Esper shattering all obstacle and looked at the fortress. "What the hell is that castle?" he looked at Jun. "Hey bro!" the Twilight Archenemy looked at Add. "Add, get inside! Hurry!" Jun grabbed his hand and vanished.

OwO

In Citadel of Cataclysm...

"Is everyone here yet?" asked Jun. "Everyone is here, including Azure and Chrome." Bastian assuring his dad. "Okay, since everyone here... I want you all, from now live in this castle." All of then dropping their jaw. "What did you said Jun?" Angel didn't believe she and her friends live in the floating castle. "You can live here, in this castle." He smiled warmly. "This is cool!" Ace looked everywhere. "Well then, I'll begin to start the eradication. Corona?" he talked to the AI in the castle. "Already prepared Sir."

Jun heading to the control room, followed by the others. "Take a seat everyone, because this is gonna be one hell to those creature. All weapons, ready to fire!" all cannons were discharged to all area beneath the castle. "Dude, I can use this for dominate all over Elrios if this castle is mine." Add laughed manically, while Jun laughed nervously. "You'll never own this castle Add, never until 10.000 years later." He huffed and looking away.

"Dad, all enemies already vanished." Bastian reported to his father. "Okay, let's go to Palace Entrance."

OwO

Immortal: -bowed many times- Gomen'nasai! Hontou ni Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Hontou ni Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Hontou ni Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Hontou ni Gomen'nasai!

Jun: Where are you going?

Immortal: Registering a college. What else?

Jun: Nothing.

Review please~


	4. Get Ambushed

H.R: Yeah! Now one OC has achieved. I need 7 more and everything is clear. Alright, Replies Corner~

To: Albertrojas.

I'm kinda rush it, so I'm sorry for the mistake. Still, thank you. I want to use the English dialogue, so I left the '-kun' word or something, except I was using the hybrid dialogue between Japanese and English, so I don't miss that word.

To: MitusAura

Mistiff will gonna be appeared, so be patient~ ;)

To: xXCode AngelXx

Jun: -whines-  
Cross: The choice is on you, pal. I didn't have one, so don't blame me if I... left Angel, because I was married with a Fallen Seraph like Krista.  
Jun: -pat Cross's shoulder- You made a right decision dude.

H.R: Enough for the talking guys, we have many works to do.

Cross & Jun: Aye, sir!

-x-

At Hamel, in Citadel of Cataclysm...

Bastian walked to control room and saw Rura, sitting at the chair with screens at front of her face. "How is outside there?" he stepped to her. "Better than in Sander." Rura glanced back to screens that divided into several windows. Bastian then darting his eyes to one screen that feels bizarre to him. "Wait, what is this? Corona, could you determine this site?" the physical body of the AI scanned the map on the screen. "Looks like this is the Behemoth." Bastian dumbfounded. "What is it Bastian?" Rura was standing up and looked at him. "Corona, check the point and we'll go to that site."

But the castle trembled and a big screen shown Hamel Airships blocked the way. "What the..." Jun hang his hand at the wall. "Hamel is attacking us." Rura said in worry. "Damn it. You both stay here, I'll take this by myself." He walked to the top of castle. Then, the second wave has happened and they both lose the balance. Rura and Bastian collapsed together, causing his position was above her body. They both dumbfounded until Bastian's face grow redder. "I-I'm sorry!" Bastian instantly brought his face away. "Warning... System was detecting some part of the castle is heavily damaged." He gritted his teeth. 'Dad, can you stop them to attack us?!' he shrieked in his mind. 'Be patient Bastian. I know someone that could halt their fire.'

At outside the castle, Jun standing at the balcony of the castle. He summon a huge magic circle and began to talk. "Chung, are you in those airship? I want you to stop assaulting us because we're not your enemies!" Chung, now stand at the airship saw Jun gave him a signal. "Everyone, hold your fire!" in seconds their weapons were no longer firing the castle. "Jun, what was that floating castle? Are you create it?" asked the King of Hamel. "Yes, I was creating this floating castle." There's a long silence, until the Tactical Trooper began to spoke. "So that's it. That was cool buddy!" all airships were retreated.

"Is everyone okay?" Jun asked to Bastian. 'Yeah, everyone is okay, except some part of the castle is heavily damaged.' He sighed and entering the control room. "Corona, calculate how much damage we got." The AI scanning through all part of the castle. "Hey, what's happened?" asked Trident while rubbing his hair. "We got attacked by Hamel Airships last time." Ace and Angel awake by the quake and walking to control room. "Did they identified us as their enemy?" Daisuke and Yuuki also awake, followed by Azure and Chrome. "Maybe, but my dad has stop them."

Everyone take the seat in the control room, except Kyrie. "Hey, where's my twin sister?" asked Bastian. "Maybe in her bedroom." Then he remember something made Kyrie frightened. "Damn, I got to go!" he bolted downstairs and open the door. "Kyrie, are you there!?" Bastian stepped inside and looking around. "Where is she hiding?" then someone tackle him while crying. "Bastian, I'm scared..." it's Kyrie. "It's over Kyrie, don't be scared anymore." He calm her down and caressing her hair. "Follow me, I'll take you out from here."

The castle safely at some wide land. "Finally we're arrive..." Trident whined and stretching his head. "We're not completely arrive, just several miles away and we will arrive at Velder." Said Bastian while checking the map.

-x-

At some place...

A girl with coffee cream hair, tied into high ponytails walked through Hamel village, followed by blonde haired boy stared around Hamel. "C'mon, how long we'll arrive at Sander?" the boy groaned. The girl just write several words at the notebook. 'In one year you idiot... just stop complaining or I'll burn you to ashes...' she show the note to the boy while frowning. "Okay, okay... I'll be patient."

Then they saw massive fortress landed at some place, as the girl saw a horde of people stand at beneath the castle. They saw a boy with twilight blue hair stabbing the wand with Demon Hunters guild crest flag. "They're here! Wait, why are they build their base at Hamel?" the girl just sighed and write some words again like the last time. 'That's not a base, that's the massive floating castle named Citadel of Cataclysm, created by Jun Kusanagi.' He quickly stared at her. "Jun? You mean the former proprietor of that guild?" she nodded. 'My older cousin tell me about him.' He just nodded. "By the way, why don't we go there right now?" he suggest her. She just nodded and they both walked toward them.

-x-

At Citadel of Cataclysm Entrance...

"Huh, finally this huge fart already repaired." Jun wipe his sweat. "We can hover again, right dad?" Bastian looked at his father. "Nah, we'll stay here for 3 days, since the Chronosphere has been weakened. And I need a Dark El for this..." Jun stepped toward the core room. "Dangerous Test dad, Dangerous Test." Bastian chuckled nervously.

Before he was entering the castle, Bastian heard someone calling him. "Hey, can we join you all?" the boy asked to Bastian. "Sure. By the way, what's your name?" he asked the couple. "My name's Mistiff, you can call me Mitus or whatever you want." Bastian change his glance at the girl. "And... your name's Ayu Haan, am I right?" she gasped a little. "How did you know my name?" he smirked. "That's the secret." He close his left eyes and let his right eye glow. "The psychic?" Ayu lift her shoulders.

-x-

H.R: -groans- finally complete!

Jun: For this chapter dude...

Aoi: Your nickname was look like a hint for your real name...

H.R: Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyways, Review please~

Hail Rhapsody, sign out.

P.S: Maybe I'll reboot this FF, since I'll move to Sword Art Online FanFiction.


	5. Revelation of Fallen Angel

H.R: 2 OCs left~ hurry up if you wanna your OC get involved with this guild I create this time.

Replies Corner~

To: MitusAura

Why thank you! And you're welcome. Yeah, I'll update it steadily, but since this Friday was the beginning of my college, maybe I'll update twice a week.

To: xXCode AngelXx

Jun: did you said get forced by Rapture?  
Cross: Yeah, cuz the last time I'll stab myself for killing Lucifer, and I've made a contract to marry Krista.  
Jun: -nervous chuckle- That's weird, even Kronos won't force me like that.  
Cross: You wanna feel it?  
Jun: Err, no thank you...

To: Hound Leon Von Delrico

Bastian: I've once warn Trident to not act pervert when doing a mission or...  
Trident: My ass will got kicked from Demon Hunters... T_T  
Bastian: Now you're understand.

To: Arrow-chan3

Kyrie: I'm afraid at darkness...  
Bastian: Yeah, since the blackout was happened in the hall.

Well then, I'll give you all the list of member of this guild after this chapter is finished.

-x-

In Citadel of Cataclysm, again...

They all finally arrive at Velder. Everyone has arisen from the deep slumber, except Jun and Trident. "Hey, where's Trident and my dad?" Bastian look around the control room. "Jun was searching Dark El from Dark Elves outside there." His mother stand at the entrance. "That boy, always gone alone when he want to seek what he need." The Phantom Chaser murmured while sighing.

-x-

At some place...

"Haunting Stinger!" he quickly stab enemies in a row and some Dark El falling from its body. "I need more. Twilight Slam!" burst of shadow pillars come from the ground, more Dark El gathered. Then he saw a massive horde patrolling a certain area. "There you are. Dimension Slash S!" huge rips appeared and exploded. Bunch of Dark El was flooding the area. "Okay, this is enough for empowering the Dark Chronosphere." The Twilight Archenemy gathering all Dark El in one cube.

He then meet Elsword and Aisha with a kid on their hands. "Hey, who is this little girl?" he bring his knees down and staring at the girl. "I'm not a kid anymore, and my name's Elena." She puffed her cheek while twitching her eyes. He softly chuckled. "Did you have a vacation on here?" Jun asking them both. "Raven allow us to come here for a vacation. I know Dark Nephilims and Dark Elves were invading Elrios right?" Jun nodded. "Yeah. By the way, where's your sister? It has been a long time I didn't see her." He simply smiled. "Oh, she's training the Red Knights for the next evidence of invasion." He nodded once again. "Alright, see you later. My wife will be mad at me." He quickly vanished.

Aisha stared at the massive castle at the wide land. "Hey Els, what is that thing?" she asked to her husband. "I've once heard that the castle's name is Citadel of Cataclysm."

-x-

In Core Room...

Jun put one fair sized cube contains Dark El and put it on the extraction slot. "Okay, here we go." The orb that last time glowed grey turned into dark violet. "Yes, now began to hover." He stepped into control room.

-x-

In Control Room...

All systems were finally functioned normally after Jun energize the core with Dark El. "Looks like dad has finishing his job." Bastian quickly motioned his hand into 'stop' sign at Ayu. "I know you said, 'So this castle will hover again...' right?" she simply nodded. "Are you a psychic?" Mitus asked to Bastian. "If I say 'yes', I guess you'll said, 'You are really a psychic!' or, 'Whoa! Someone has read my mind!' just like that, am I right?" he smirked after mimicking Mitus's expression. He looks deadpanned, while Ayu stared away with small giggle come out from her mouth.

Then Trident was appeared with black wings spread widely at front of the castle. "Hello mortals, this is me, Trident Ddraig Crimson Bringer, the Phantasmic Fallen Angel." Bastian sighed and drag him into the castle. "Enough acting dramatic and we have some works to do." Angel stood at side of him. "Yeah, even this isn't an auditorium for a drama." Ace put his hand at Trident's shoulder. "You can act like that in Hell." Rura smacked his back playfully. "That's right my little bro!" everyone laughed while Trident was pouting like a child.

-x-

H.R: Okay, sorry if this is too short, cuz my body feels sore, and I need a break from this since this Friday is My COLLEGE HAS STARTED! Well then, this is the list of Demon Hunter's member.

1. Sebastian Kusanagi: Devilish Paladin (kinda weird when the name's Devilish Eradicator).

2. Valkyrie Kusanagi: Netherworld Princess.

3. Trident Ddraig Crimson Bringer: Phantasmic Fallen Angel.

4. Ruranika Rexillion: Phoenix Queen.

5. Angel Freeze: Skyless Huntress.

6. Ace Fire: Death Knight.

7. Kagamine Daisuke: Replicator.

8. Yumeno Yuuki: Muse.

9. Azure Marsh: Mystic Sealer (you must advance her 3...)

10. Chrome Nel: Flaming Explorer (same as Azure...)

11. Ayu Haan: Muted Maiden (still base...)

12. Mustiff: Marine Trapper.

Will be introduced.

1. Lucia Vir Lux: Enchanted Duelist (going to Spellbound Champion)

2. William Chromedust/Chromelake: Feral Chaos.

3. Konoha Haruka: Winter Lord.

4. Kihaku Aichi: Dual Fire Slayer.

5. Hiroto Garewyn: Berserk Slayer (better send the info next chapter okay?).

6. No Pausa: Brain Buster.

7. Zenith: Electro Master.

8. Dee (maybe) Orleon: Iron Warrior.

9. Suichi Ryuugamine: Sword of Aura.

10. Mirai Hikari: Elemental Priest.

That's all everyone, thanks for reading this, and see you later! :)


	6. Maintenance and New Member

H.R: After 90 minutes just staring what should I learn, finally I'm back with new chapter.

Replies Corner~

To: Hound Leon Von Delrico

Bastian: Yet, I said this isn't a drama. If this is a drama, I might be fall in love with Rura since the first time I meet her...  
Trident: Yeah, yeah... the author said you'll going to have a date with her.  
Bastian: -snorted-

To: xXCode AngelXx

Jun: -get the rubber and stretch into mouth size- if you didn't stop this bullshit, I'm gonna shut your mouth or worse...  
Cross: What?  
Jun: Don't made me spell Disturbia to you both...

To: Rek-san

Since my body feels sore, I've to create it shortly. But I'll going to make this longer.

To: MitusAura

Okay, I'll call him Mistiff on this chapter.

To: Albertrojas

Thanks. I'll make the castle unarmed for a while, so they'll get their part.

-x-

Jun and Aoi walked to Velder, together with remaining old Demon Hunters like Cross, Angel (without Ace), and of course Mirai. "What are you doing in Velder?" ask Cross toward Jun. "Yeah, having some meeting in this village. Did I said to you to don't follow me?" he put his hand at the hips. "Yeah, cuz staying in Underworld are very boring." Angel darted her eyes at Cross. "You're always say that." Cross rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Then they meet Elesis and Raven at the training field with other knights gathered there. "Yo, Elesis!" Jun greeted her. "Hey, you're finally come here." She smiled. "Yeah, I have some business in the palace and taking care of my kids. Where's Rena?" Jun glanced at Raven. "She said she had some business with Elsword and Aisha in Elder. I don't know what they are talking about." The Veteran Commander lift his shoulder. "Talking about Eve and her kingdom, did you visit her once?" asked Aoi. "Several times, when I got a problem with my arm." He grimaced. "Should you put a cooler in that arm Raven?" asked Cross innocently, while the others are face-palmed. "You think this is a car?" he twitched his eyes. "Sorta like that..." he gazed away from Raven's menacing eyes.

All of sudden, the horde of lesser demons were flooded a certain area and approaching them. Jun motioned a 'stop' hand sign to them and instantly...

"Gremlin."

A high pressure of energy bent down them all to their knees. "What happened to them?" the Crimson Avenger asked to anyone. "Maybe Jun was doing this..." the Phantom Chaser answered easily when stared at her husband. "Perhaps you're right. Crush..." bloods spitted to all place, and accidentally several of it got onto Jun's face. "Fucking demon bloods, that's why I hate to use this toward them..." he growled. "You always complaining about bloods spitted toward your face..." the Elemental Priest said to Jun. "Perhaps you should stop using your freaking ability and start with your own sword." Cross suggest him. "Sword what? The other one in your pants?" they all were confused to what Jun said, but slowly Raven and Cross gasped a little. "Talk Dirty..." they said in unison.

-x-

At Citadel of Cataclysm...

Bastian early arisen from the bed and maintaining the system. But then an alert has noticed himself and he saw a super massive horde of Dark Elves and Dark Nephilims were flooded in wide area. "Are they joking me? I've never seen a horde of this creature before. Autopilot, engaged." Bastian commanded to Corona. "Weapon system temporally disabled due of the maintenance." Warn the AI to Bastian. "No problem for myself." He press the alarm button and everyone (except Angel) were awake.

"What happened?" Kyrie rubbed her eyes lazily. "Are you crazy!? You have disturbed my peaceful dream!" Trident shrieked. Bastian slightly annoyed and stroke his hand down. "Just look at the screen you idiot." His dark blue eyes menacingly stared at Trident. "Okay, okay, I know they're already attacking this castle again right?" he rub his head that got whacked by Bastian. "Looks like we're got into the action, am I right?" said Yuuki. "Oh yeah!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Looks like there's 9 people get struggled by them." Rura informed them all. "Kyrie..." his twin sister nodded and dive from the castle. "Twin Shadow Rainstorm!" they both preformed a Rainstorm in unison. As the result, the area that placed by nine of them cleared by Bastian and Kyrie. "Is there all of you got injured?" he asked to them all. "No one, Nobu tried to hold them." Bastian nodded and prepared his sword. "When I command you to release, immediately get rid of those obstacle away from my way, are you understand?" Nobu nodded and Bastian give him a signal. He throw all obstacle at side and Bastian rushed toward them with scythe on his hand.

"Twilight Hacker!"

He slash the Dark Elves in frontline and fill his Mana to full. "Okay, it should be enough. Raging Phantom!" dark blue electricity surrounding his right arm and creating massive shadow claw. "Feels crazy with this thing..." Bastian mumbled and tearing all enemies ruthlessly. "Okay, you can put your ass down here-" he heard an alarm rang from the castle itself. "Man, I forgot that vessel was in autopilot."

"Maintenance system complete. All living creature at beneath the castle have to leave the area for avoiding the destruction." Corona informed them at beneath the castle. "Just hold them till I give you a signal once again." Bastian vanished from their sight with Kyrie.

"All of you, get down and clear the way for those peoples." Everyone except Kusanagi twins dive into the field.

-x-

Hail: Cliffhanger! DX

Jun: Looks like you're rush it...

Hail: I have no time for this anymore! There's many homework I have to finish it...

Jun: Oh...

Hail: They're introduced a little so, their identity will be revealed soon, so stay follow this! And don't forget to leave a review! XD


	7. Salvation

Blue: Time to liberate Jun's mother.

Replies Corner~

Arrow-chan3:

Bastian: -tear 3's face-  
Jun: Don't make him angry.

MitusAura:

Bastian: - punch Mistiff's abs-  
Jun: I don't say it twice...

xXCode AngelXx:

Well, I got stuck with college and some homework in my home -slapped- I mean dorm.  
Jun: -whines again-

Albertrojas:

You can count on me.

-x-

At Velder...

"Maintenance system complete. All living creatures beneath the castle have to leave the area for avoiding the destruction."

Jun heard a sound nearby Velder. "Well that was my son's did to the castle. Let's go Aoi, we need to deactivate the autopilot before the huge casualties was happened in the village." Said Jun in stressed voice. "What happened to him?" Elesis asked to Aoi. "He's once destroy Bethma village for defeating Bael." She slightly chuckled. "Guess that's his hard time for fixing it."

-x-

At Citadel of Cataclysm...

Bastian sat at the command seat and check the maintain result. "No errors as usual. Autopilot, disengage." All weapons was no longer charged. "Time to finish this piece of thrash!" he dashed and dive at the field. He arrive on the field with Kyrie and the others. "Time for Showdown!"

But then a voice held them. "Dark Smash!" all enemies in one line were thrown up to the sky. "What the... Tristan, what are you doing here?" Bastian looked at the green haired boy with huge demonic gauntlets. "Your dad's brother was allow me to join you all." He smirked. "Watch out Tristan!" his blue eyes was stared at one Dark Elf ambush him. "Devil Spear!" a girl with dark red hair prepared her wand again after throwing several energy spears. "Huh, thanks Michelle." Tristan rub his hair. "Next time just keep an eye around you brother."

"Is everyone okay?" Bastian's father arrived with Aoi, Elesis, Raven and Angel also Cross. "Yeah, everyone is okay, till now." But again, they heard voices from the east. "Millennium Fox!" "Paranoia!" all Dark Nephilims that on guard in east territory were shattered. "Ara, Add... what brings you two here?" Aoi looked at the couple. "Where's Ayu? I need to get her to Ruben right now." Ayu stared at her mother. "Come here, I want to talk about something that important to you." Ayu nodded and following Ara and Add.

"Guess one of our member was taken away for a while. Never mind, let's kick their butt outa this world!" Tristan bumped his gauntlets. "You're such an impatient boy, eh brother?" Michelle smiled. "Looks like we're united as family, right?" Kyrie readier her guns. "I think so. Everyone, there's a Behemoth were located near Velder, and I want you all to collapse it before another demons will ambush us." Everyone get lost from the field, except Kusanagi family member and Rura x Trident (not a pairing), also Ace and Angel.

"Oh Bastian, after finishing this... could you go with me and your mother?" Jun asked to Bastian. "I will dad." He pat his son's hair. "Thanks. Oh, you can use this..." his father handed a nodachi to Bastian. "What is this?" he looked at the nodachi and unsheathe it. "That's your new weapon, Dreadnaught Saber. I want you to kill all the Hell Keepers so I can liberate your grandmother with this weapon." Said Jun with stern voice. Silence were happened, but Bastian began to say something. "Well then, looks like I have new techniques right now. Rowdy Stinger!" he pierce all enemies in one line and long distance. "Very cool..."

"Everything is clear dad..." he sheathe his nodachi. "Looks like it has surpassing my power." Jun smiled. "You know what would you do next?" Aoi crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah I know. Everyone is in your command Raven, so direct them wisely." He stared at Raven. "Alright." They all disappeared in seconds. "Good luck, Jun..." Elesis mumbled.

-x-

In Hell...

Jun, Aoi and other Kusanagi family member, alongside Rura, Trident, Angel and Ace walked at entrance. "I remember where the room is." Jun headed straight without looking at side. Then several Hell Keepers hold their way. "No one will stall us..." he quickly draw his katana and their body were slashed into two pieces. Then more Hell Keepers were incoming, hold their way once again. "It's my turn... Violent Streak!"

Tristan saw the chief of Hell Keeper. "You cannot liberate your mother, Demonic Overlord." Then Tristan stepped forward and readied his gauntlet. "In your dream. Ravaging Snake Eye!" he draw and launch his fist at the heart of the chief. "Damn it, now they're surrounding us..." Trident growled and look around. "One more time. Dark Utopia!" Tristan let out his hyperactive, and lethal shockwave of dark energy spread out. "Everything is clear uncle..." he grinned. "Just one person left... The Anguished One." Jun pointed to the huge creature. "Ewwww, what is that thing?" Michelle recoiled. "The Anguished One, a creature with several misery on its body. Created from people's suffered souls and flesh."

-x-

A/n: Well next chapter will be a full Showdown, and later chapter is Jun's family job for liberate his mother. You all must be curious what is The Anguished One? If you wanna know, just follow this story. And don't forget to Rate & Review~


	8. Author's note

Sorry to take so long but, I have an information to you all. I'll give this story with status 'On Hold' till every member give me the newest skill and classes (and for everyone that already give the 2nd Class, it doesn't necessary) via PM.

This is the new form;

New Classes: -

Skills: (active max 2, special active max 5, and also hyper skill is max 1)

New Appearance: -

New Personalities: -

And that's for me. Thanks to keep following this story, and see you later.\

Azure Arpeggio,  
Sign out.


End file.
